These Traitorous Feelings
by warriors1011
Summary: She betrayed her pod by putting trust in him. He betrayed her trust and threw away each other's words to each other. Now, can he comfort her while she is shunned by her pod? And will she forgive him once she realizes he is all alone as well? One-Shot


The Traitorous Feelings:

_Summary; She betrayed her pod by putting trust in him. He betrayed her trust and threw away their words to each other. Now, can he comfort her while she is shunned by her pod? And will she forgive him once she realizes he is all alone as well? One-Shot_

**I really like the Cam+Nixie ship and Mako Mermaids. So because of this I noticed an absence of regularly updated or good stories on both of these with the exception of a few. In the future I might make another fanfic on Mako Mermaids but for now please enjoy this one-shot. in advance, I'm sorry for the switching in POVs if it confuses anybody.**

* * *

_You can trust me now._

_The first time you showed up I thought you were pretty. _

_I still think so._

_I think you and I make a pretty good team_

"What were you thinking? I can't believe you Nixie! You put trust into Cam, who tried to destroy the moonpool our home to remind you, instead of Zac! What were you thinking?" Lyla yelled at Nixie. Nixie cringed and backed up. The her eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah Lyla? How about when Zac tried to kill us? Or when he started to mistrust us? Huh? What about that? How could you trust Zac after all that?" Nixie sneered.

Lyla was silent but she was glaring holes into Nixie. Sirena shifted uncomfortably between the two. The grotto echo their argument in the silence until footsteps broke through.

"What was all the yelling down here?" Rita asked as she came into the grotto.

Her question was answered with silence. Nixie's ring started to glow faintly as did Lyla's. Nixie then pocketed her hand that had the ring and stormed out of the grotto and dove into the ocean. Her first instinct was to go to the moonpool but she was planning on staying away for a little while so she immediately turned in another direction. Nixie didn't care where she went she just had to get away.

_Cam, who tried to destroy the moonpool_

_Destroy the moonpool._

_Destroy our home._

_You put all your trust into him!_

Nixie swam faster, tears sliding off her face as she swam. It wasn't her fault that Cam betrayed her.

_I thought you were pretty._

_I still think so._

* * *

_Are we still together for this?_

_Lost something?_

Cam angrily stabbed his scrambled eggs.

"Whoa there Cam, I don't think those eggs have done any harm." His father teased.

"Yeah, just like Nixie, Zac, and the others." Cam muttered under his breath.

"Girl problems Cam?" Cam's father questioned.

"No." Cam replied. There was an awkward silence before Cam got up and began to walk away. "I'm going to the beach dad. Don't know when I'll be back." And with that he left his house and brutally murdered eggs.

Cam walked along a narrow and quiet part of the beach. He needed to clear his head, get his mind off those stupid merpeople that just ruined his life. But then her face popped into his mind and he growled. Picking up a rock from the sand and with the flick of a wrist, Cam skipped it into the waves angrily. Why couldn't she get out of his head? Why did he have to make a deal with her in the first place? Why did he still think of her?

Cam plopped down on a rock, his head in his hands. His phone went off, the ringtone signalling that it was Zac. Reluctantly Cam took his phone out of his pocket silently hoping that he wouldn't have to answer it. It instead turned out to be a text.

'Cam, I'm not entirely sure you realize what you've done or could've done just know that you've completely ruined everything.'

Cam gritted his teeth and sent a text back. 'Maybe I don't fish boy but I know one thing and that is that ever since those fish turned you into one of them you aren't the same Zac Blakely I used to know.'

Seconds later Zac replied. 'Look who's talking, wanna-be.'

Cam stuffed the phone back in his pocket in anger. But Zac knew how to hurt him. They'd been friends since they were little.

_I don't think those have done any harm._

_Not entirely sure you realize what you've done._

_Completely ruined everything._

_Look who's talking, wanna-be._

Cam watched the waves crash against the rocks, spraying him in the process. It wasn't his fault that he was jealous.

_Lost something?_

* * *

Nixie surfaced near the land. The water was shallow but deep enough for her to be able to hide from sight or flee. Nixie placed her arms on the rock that surrounded the area she was in, placing her fingers in the small tide pools in the dips of the rock. She bit her lip as the conversation that went on in the grotto haunted her thoughts. Nixie could hear them now, scolding her for being near the land in her mermaid form.

"Why did that stupid land-boy even venture out at night? He shouldn't have fallen into the moonpool and I wouldn't have been in this stinking mess." Nixie said to she broke into sobbing.

She picked up a sharp broken piece of shell and held it in her palm. The white shell, tinted with purple, sat there in her hand, the sharp edges already hurting her. NIxie closed her fist around it, letting the pain of her hand and the pain of her thoughts mingle. It cut into her skin, making her bite her lip from the pain. Nixie reopened her hand and looked at the shell. It was sitting stained by her blood, surrounded by a small puddle of blood in her palm that was getting bigger each second.

Nixie used her other hand to find a thin piece of seaweed or kelp then took the shell from her palm. She wrapped the piece of seaweed around it, making sure not to cover to much of it. Nixie then laid it on the rock and focused on her bleeding hand. She submerged it in the saltwater to clean it only to roughly pull her hand back and cry out in pain. Suddenly Nixie heard loose rocks fall and the shuffling of shoes. She ducked underwater, clenching her bleeding hand tightly and making herself invisible.

* * *

Cam was skipping rocks when he heard the faint sound of someone talking over the roar of the waves. Curious as to who was at the beach this time of the morning, Cam got up and started to head over in the direction that he had heard the voice. He stopped for a second to listen for the voice. Instead he heard sobbing.

"What?" He murmured to himself, shuffling on the small ledge of the rock.

Once he was closer he heard a cry of pain and Cam began to shuffle faster on the rock, his lifeguard instincts kicking in. As he rounded the corner of the rock he noticed a shell wrapped in seaweed laying on the rock. The voice forgotten, Cam went over to it and realized it wasn't wrapped in seaweed, it was tied like a necklace and stained red.

_Mermaid_, Cam thought. He scanned the area quickly. A mermaid wouldn't leave something like this to be unless they were frightened, maybe? He considered the stories he read and the fish girls Zac had become friends with. That was when he noticed a red coloring in the water. Investigating it further, Cam realized it was blood.

"Alright come out. I know you're there." Cam called. An image flickered a bit, disturbing the water as her head surfaced.

"What are you doing here Cam?" Her voice asked coldly.

"I could ask you the same thing Nixie." Cam said.

Nixie's blue eyes narrowed. "Why am I even talking to you traitor?"

Cam cringed a bit, the remarked hurting him more than he let on. "I don't know. Maybe because I saw through your hiding?"

"Or maybe because you are being a big jerk, land boy."

"You know 'land boy' isn't really a hurtful name."

"Well it should."

"Why?"

* * *

"Why?"

Nixie remarked quickly, repeating what she had learned in school and on land. "Because you are the sharks of the land. You think you rule the world and are big jerks who don't care for the eco-system. You take advantage of mermaids' lives, ruin them, apologize, help us, and them stab us in the back. You land boys nose into things you shouldn't have, nose into our hearts, and try to rule over us like mermen! You are all big, ugly, untrustworthy, horrible, deceiving, cunning, evil bloodsuckers!"

Cam was quiet. Nixie looked at his face to find any emotion only to notice that he was staring at something.

"Wha-what? What are you looking at?" NIxie stammered, her back leaning against the rock. His eyes followed her. "Will you speak up land boy?!"

Cam smirked. "You frightened?"

Nixie bit her lip and glared at Cam. "O-of course not. Now will you answer my question?"

Cam's smirk widened. "Sure Nixie. And you're bleeding."

Nixie tilted her head then remembered her palm. Reluctantly, she opened her palm underwater to look at it. Nixie immediately clenched her hand into a fist again. It stung like crazy.

Cam must have noticed as he held out his hand. "Can I see?"

"No."

"But you're hurt."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Not!

"Are!"

"Not."

"You are, now let me see!"

"No way land boy."

Nixie watched as Cam sighed in annoyance and glare at her.

"Alright, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Cam told her.

"Wha- ah!" Nixie shrieked in surprise as Cam stuck his hand underwater and grabbed hers. Nixie struggled to get out of his grip only for him to tighten and bring her arm and hand completely out of the water.

* * *

Cam examined Nixie's palm. It wasn't bleeding badly for what he could see unless... Cam applied pressure to her palm.

"Oow!" Nixie yelled, trying to jerk her hand from his grasp.

Cam held her hand tighter and looked at her palm again. Blood was pooling, confirming Cam's suspicions. He dunked her hand underwater only to get another jerk from Nixie, this one pulling him into the water. His head surfaced as he coughed up water and shook his head.

"Not cool Nixie. Not cool." Cam said, combing his hair back with his fingers.

"You deserved it jerk." Nixie remarked. Cam noticed she was cradling her bleeding hand.

"So how did that happen?" Cam asked, slowly coming closer to her.

"No of your business land boy!" Nixie snapped. Cam remembered the stained shell.

"You cut yourself with the shell didn't you." Cam answered for her. Her silence confirmed it. "Okay, so what made you cut yourself with a shell?"

NIxie seemed to hesitate between telling him off or actually answering his question.

"You." She finally said, not looking at Cam.

"What?" Cam asked, confused.

"You. You and Lyla and Zac and my mistake." Nixie looked close to crying right there.

"Your mistake?"

"My mistake of trusting you!" Nixie yelled at him. "My mistake is what made you and Zac stay on Mako. My mistake of thinking I could trust. My mistake of actually trusting you with the trident. And my mistake of arguing with Lyla which probably just me cast out of our make-shift pod."

Cam swam over as fast as he could and hugged her as she broke down crying.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I mean you and the other girls seem to be tight. Surely they won't hate you for your mistakes." Cam said, trying to comfort her. His argument was weak since it didn't apply to him at all so what if mistake made people hate each other in the fish world?

* * *

Nixie couldn't understand why Cam was hugging her. Actually she couldn't understand why she didn't pull away and instead hugged him back. Finally Nixie left his grasp as she felt the awkwardness at the situation.

"Sorry. I-I mean, for dragging you into the water." Nixie stuttered.

Cam gave her a nervous grin. "S'okay. I probably would've jumped in anyway once you started crying."

"Why? I mean it's not like you understand what I'm feeling." Nixie said.

Cam looked away from her. "Actually, I do."

Nixie stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, why'd you argue with Lyla? I thought she was a friend?" Cam questioned.

"Why do you think I argued with her." Nixie told him.

Cam pointed at himself. Nixie nodded and Cam mouthed 'oh'.

"Sorry then. I guess I didn't realize that it'd cause so much trouble for you."

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted to rule Mako or something?" Nixie remarked.

Cam hesitated. "Actually, I was jealous."

"What?" Nixie exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah I was jealous of Zac. Jealous that you wouldn't like me because I was some 'land boy'" Cam mumbled the rest of his sentence so Nixie couldn't hear the last part. But it still shocked her.

"I didn't know that." Nixie murmured.

"Yeah, well, I didn't tell anyone either. So don't think it's your fault." Cam ran a hand through his hair.

"You mean you didn't tell Zac?" Nixie asked.

Cam froze. Then he chuckled nervously. "No of course not. Especially since you fish girls had started to turn him on me."

NIxie looked down, the guilt weighing heavy on her.

"Hey I said not to blame yourself!" Cam told her sharply.

"Right. Sorry. So um, how are you and Zac, by the way? Rita once told me that boys can have a massive fight and be best friends again the next hour." Nixie said.

Cam stayed quiet.

_Why do I keep saying the wrong thing?_ Nixie asked herself. She opened her mouth to apologize but Cam beat her to it.

"Don't apologize Nixie. And while Mrs. Santos says is true for most boys, I don't think it can apply here. Zac a merman now and I'm just a regular human. I don't think I'll ever be able to make up for the mistakes that I've done."

Nixie tentatively and awkwardly grabbed his hand underwater.

* * *

Cam was surprised when she grabbed a hold of his hand, even if it was underwater.

"Nixie, wha-" Cam started.

"I'm sorry Cam. I really am. I was just so focused on getting back to the pod I didn't even realize the heartache that it would cost for you, even if Zac had turned back into a land boy. Can you, um…" Nixie trailed off.

Cam looked at her shocked. That was when he realized that none of the other mermaids were coming to look for her. She had trusted him and he had betrayed her, practically ruining her relationships with her friends.

"I'm also sorry Nixie. I-I didn't know that you trusted me so much and the other girls hated me that much. I'm sorry I betrayed you, I really am."

"It's okay, I think I forgive you now." Nixie whispered.

Cam just barely caught it. He smiled. "So am I still a big, ugly, untrustworthy, deceiving, cunning, evil bloodsucker?"

Nixie laughed. "No, except for maybe the ugly part."

"Hey!" Cam protested. Nixie kept laughing and Cam couldn't help but laugh along with her.

When they finally caught their breath from laughing so much, Cam realized it was almost noon.

"My dad will be wondering where I am by now." Cam told Nixie.

"Wait, I have a question." Nixie called as Cam climbed out of the water.

"What's on your mind?"

"What were the mistakes you mentioned earlier?"

Cam smiled, his back still turned to her. "Well, I have two major mistakes that are probably the most problematic."

"Which are?"

"Making Zac think you mermaids the bad guys"

"And the second?"

Cam hesitated before turning around to look at Nixie. "Betraying you."

With that, Cam walked away soaking wet.

* * *

Nixie was swimming back to the grotto, her new necklace's seaweed wrapped around her hurt palm with the shell laying on the back of her hand, when two figures in the distance stopped her as they whized by. She waited for a couple moments until swimming once more to the grotto. WHen she surfaced, Sirena's face was staring down at her.

"Nixie! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, the moonpool, the cafe, the reef. Where were you?" Sirena questioned.

"I was swimming."

Sirena ignored her. "Lyla and Zac just went out to search for you again and Rita is searching on land for you. Seriously where have you been?"

"I just said, swimming." NIxie snapped, hoisting herself up onto the floor of the grotto. After she had dried her tail off, making her human legs appear, Nixie stood up. "I'm okay Sirena. Have you gotten word from the pod yet?"

Sirena shook her head. "Nothing. Rita said not to expect anything for a couple weeks though."

"Are you ready to say your goodbyes yet?" Nixie asked.

Sirena shook her head again. "I just don't have the heart to Nixie. Hey what's that on your hand?"

"A new necklace I made. It's nothing, just something I did out of boredom."

Footsteps in the grotto silenced both girls. "Sirena, are you still here?" It was Rita's voice.

"Yeah, still here. And Nixie's back." Sirena called back. Rita came around the corner.

"Oh, thank goodness. We were all very worried." Rita told Nixie.

"Um yeah. Can I talk to you Rita?" Nixie murmured. Rita nodded.

"Sirena?" The said girl turned her head away from the pool and looked at Rita. "Can you go and get the food from the cafe? I told David that one of us would pick it up later than usual because we were busy."

"No problem Rita!" Sirena answered and ran up the steps out of the grotto.

Rita and Nixie entered the main living space of the grotto after she left.

"So what was that you wanted to talk to me about?" Rita asked.

"Rita, what is it like when you think you may have ruined a really good friendship?"

Rita was silent for a moment before answering. "It can hurt you really bad. Harry and his friend got in a huge argument when his friend figured out I was a mermaid. The next day Harry learned that his friend had committed suicide. I felt horrible but Harry reassured me it wasn't my fault. To be truthful it still haunts me to this day."

Nixie mulled over that. "Can people become friends again after a fight?"

"Hmm, if you're talking about you, Sirena, and Lyla, then yes. I was once in a group of friends like yours, you know. We had a huge argument once and it was because one the girls I was friends with, her cousin, Nerissa, was said to have had a mermaid and merman for children. It broke our group up until the news died down."

"Did you guys ever fight again?"

"Mmhm. I guess my group of friends aren't the best of examples seeing as once went on to be a council member and kicked me out of the pod for falling in love with a human and the other girl in our group for a rumor."

Nixie looked at Rita's sad face. "That's why you didn't want to go back to the pod."

Rita nodded. "Now what brought this up?"

Nixie unwrapped the necklace she made earlier. "Can you give this to someone for me?"

Rita blinked. "Sure. Who?"

Nixie leaned in and whispered in her ear. Rita smiled. "I can do that for you." She grabbed a small box and put the necklace in it.

"Thanks Rita." A splash was heard from the pool in the grotto and both mermaids stood up. They walked to the pool, the mermaid shaped shell gleaming red inside the box.

* * *

**So there you have it fellow fanfictioners. Please tell me how I did, it would be greatly appreciated. If you notice any mistakes, please alert me and I will fix them. (You can leave a review or PM me, doesn't matter) Hope you all enjoyed it. **

** \- warriors1011**


End file.
